Slutty Step Son Possessive Daddy Jung
by Kimzurara
Summary: [REPOST] Sequel to Slutty Step Son. Jaejoong keep his promise to his daddy Yunho and stop smoking. Thinking that his step-son going to behave now,but he was wrong. His baby really need to be punish hard. INCEST! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! (21 )
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Slutty Step Son Possessive Daddy Jung!**

 **Author: Kim Zurara**

 **Pairing: YunJae**

 **Genre: Smut, Yaoi**

 **Rated: RATED M (21+)**

 **WARNING: INCEST / EXPLICIT SEXSUAL SCENE**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Part 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho rolled his eyes as his secretary put more document on his work desk. Sigh. He really tired and want to go home now, but looking at the many document on his tables, there's no way he can go home. He looked at his 'Ballon Bleu Steel de Cartier' watch, it was now 7:30 pm, his step son must already back from school and having his dinner now. How he wish he can come back home now and eat his step son delicious homemade food.

 _Rather than eating his food, I'd rather eat Jaejoong._

Gasp.

"Shit. What am I thinking? He is your son, although not blood related." Yunho said to himself.

 _But admit it, you would like to fuck him again right? Remember how tight his ass feel around your cock. I know you want it._

Shaking his head to make the voice inside his mind gone.

"No. That night was a mistakes. I shouldn't do that to Jaejoong. It wasn't right." Yunho told himself.

 **Knock. Knock.**

"Come in." Yunho said.

The door to his office room opened and enter his secretary again, bringing another file. Really, when will his work be finish? I WANT TO GO HOME. Yunho yelled inside his head.

"Mr. Jung, you need to sign this document immediately." The secretary put the file on the desk for Yunho to sign. Yunho read through the file quickly before signing his signature. His secretary took the file and bow down before excusing himself.

Yunho continued to do his work for half an hour when suddenly his stomach growling in hungry. Sighing. He stood up and grab his thing and coat before walking out from his office.

"I'm going home now, you should go too. Just continue your work tomorrow." Yunho said to his secretary.

"Thank you, Mr. Jung." His secretary said while bowing.

Yunho was driving his white-silvery A4 Audi cars, on his way home, he saw a bakery cake shop and remember that his step son like to eat the cake from that shop. Thinking about that step son of his, he has been a good boy since that night. No more smoking like the boy promise. He signal his car and stop right in front of the cake shop. Might as well buying Jaejoongie some cake as his present for keeping his promise.

He enter the cake shop and thinking what should he buy. There so many option to choose.

"Excuse me. I will take one slice of that Vanilla cake, one slice of red velvet cake, one slice of that double chocolate cake, two strawberry tart and lastly two slice of tiramisu cake." Yunho told the seller.

"Okay, Sir. Please wait a minutes." The seller man said before wrapping the cake to the box. "Here your cake sir, that would be 34186.35 won ($30 US)"

Yunho pay the cake and took the box with him with a smile on his face. He can imagine how happy his step son will be when he give him the cake from his favorite shop.

On the other hand, Jaejoong were inviting his school friend to his mansion (Jung Mansion). He knew that his step-dad will be coming home late today because of his many work at the company. He letting out some of his step-dad expensive wine, some snacks that he bought on their way home from the school and cigarette.

They will be having fun today. They jokes, laugh, eat, play, drink, drink, drink and drink. Jaejoong already drink 8 bottles of the wine and he was drunk now. Well his friend is drunk too. Don't know who started it, maybe they were feeling hot or something, but right now Jaejoong friend were pinning Jaejoong on the sofa and they were exchanging a lustful and hungry kiss. Well more likely, Jaejoong didn't aware what is going on, he's not on his own control.

"Fuck. Jaejoong, your lips taste so sweet. Sweeter than any girls that I have ever taste." Hyunjoong said after he pulled away.

Damn. Looking at the expression that Jaejoong made make him so horny and hard, who would blame him when Jaejoong face with his half close with his long eyelash, his redden cheek from drinking the wine, his lips parting slightly looking so edible to be eaten.

"Fuck this. Let me fuck you, Jaejoong." Hyunjoong cursed and ripped away the t-shirt that Jaejoong wore and his pants along with his boxer.

"Ahhh… hot… ahhh…" Jaejoong whined because he feel so hot after drinking the wine, he just let his friend ripping his cloths and kissing him and touching his private area.

Hyunjoong make Jaejoong to be on his hand and knees on the sofa, he rubbing his left finger on Jaejoong assholes while his right hand pulling out his harden cock while stroking it before he putting it in front of Jaejoong entrance, he was just entering his cock head.

 **Buk!**

The sound of something fall down on the floor and followed by a loud yelled,

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? JAEJOONG?!" Yunho voice boomed throughout all over the mansion and make Jaejoong shocked and sober, before realizing what happen. He looked at his naked body and felt something inside his ass.

Jaejoong looked around and widen his eyes, "The fuck, Hyunjoong?! How dare you taking advantages when I'm not conscious." Jaejoong said angrily.

"OUT. PULL OUT THAT DIRTY COCK OF YOUR FROM MY SON. NOW!" Yunho screamed.

Hyunjoong quickly pulled out and wear his pants back, shivering in fear at what will be happening with him, Jaejoong that beside him being silent while looking at his step-dad with fear and guilty.

"D-Daddy…"

"SHUT UP." Yunho silence him.

"But-"

"I SAID SHUT UP. JUNG JAEJOONG!" Yunho raised his voice, making Jaejoong breath hitched and looked down on the floor.

Scary. This is worst when his step-dad caught him smoking that time. He can't imagine what punishment he will be receiving.

"And you. Go home now and let me warn you this. I don't want to see you anywhere close with my son anymore. That mean, get lost! Or just disappear." Yunho hissed dangerously to Hyunjoong who looking pale and gulping his saliva, with shaking legs he ran away from the mansion.

Now only Jaejoong and Yunho alone. Jaejoong covered his naked body by using his hand, while looking at anywhere but at his step-dad, who's looking at him with a furious stare.

"Look at me." Yunho hissed.

But Jaejoong still wouldn't look at him, he too afraid to look at his step-dad.

"JUNG JAEJOONG!" Yunho yelled.

"Hiks… Hiks… D-Daddy… I'm sorry… Hiks… Hiks… I didn't know that Hyunjoong would do that when I'm not sober… Hiks…" Jaejoong cried while looking at his step-dad eyes, tears streaming down on his face.

Yunho heart soften a little bit looking at his beautiful step-son tears but only for a second before he brush it away. When remembering what he saw just a few minutes ago, made his blood boiled in jealousy and anger. He hated it when someone else touching his step-son. Call him possessive, but no one can touch his property, since Jaejoong is his step-son that make him as his property too.

"Stop crying. That will not make you go away from your punishment." Yunho said coldly. "Answer me Jaejoong, have you ever being spank by belt?" He asked.

Jaejoong shook his head no, but then he froze looking at his step-dad in fear, "D-Daddy… you will not-"

"Shh." Yunho silent his word while he opened his black belt, his belt is so thick and thinking it would hit you must feel hurt.

"N-No… D-Daddy… just spank me by your hand. Don't use your belt, it will hurt…" Jaejoong plead.

"That the point, Jaejoong. Daddy will spank you hard that make you hurt and will remember not to let anyone touch you again. This is your punishment." Yunho said.

"NO. FUCK YOU, DADDY!" Jaejoong yelled in frustrated to his step-dad.

Yunho glared at him angrily while gritting his teeth.

"How dare you yell and curse me. I will double you punishment." Yunho hissed dangerously.

"D-Daddy… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He apologized, tears falling down from his eyes, he stared as his step-dad coming closer to him with fear, "Daddy please…"

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

Yes... I know I'm being mean again for cutting the UKNOW TIME! Next Part is Coming Soon!

Do Review~~~

-Kim Zurara-


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Slutty Step Son Possessive Daddy Jung!**

 **Author: Kim Zurara**

 **Pairing: YunJae**

 **Genre: Smut, Yaoi**

 **Rated: RATED M (21+)**

 **WARNING: INCEST / EXPLICIT SEXSUAL SCENE /** **Orgasm denied / vibrators / rimming / spanking / face-fuck / facial / smut / step-son & step-dad**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **Part 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Spank.**

 **Spank.**

 **Spank.**

"Ah! Hurt… Daddy… no more…" Jaejoong on gripping the end of the sofa tightly, tears falling down on his cheeks, from the pleasure or from the pain only Jaejoong know, his ass high in the air, his white ass cheek redden from the spank that Yunho gave him.

"Hurt? But daddy heart is more hurting when seeing you with that fucker." Yunho said, hand never stop from hitting Jaejoong ass by his belt.

He loved the red-pinkish mark from the belt that he made on his step-son butt.

"I'm sorry daddy… Ah! I-I didn't mean for this to be happen… Ah! Ah! I only want to have fun with my friend… I didn't know it could lead to this… Ah!" Jaejoong explained while screaming when the belt hit his ass.

 **Spank.**

 **Spank.**

 **Spank.**

After 20 spank, Yunho stop and throw away the belt. He lean closer to Jaejoong ass and palm the cheek gently, earning a groan from his step-son. He kiss every inch of Jaejoong ass, showing his apologize for having to spank him for his punishment.

Jaejoong rutted against the sofa. He hadn't even realized he was so hard, and then his hips were working on their own, his cock needing friction.

"The fuck?" Yunho leaned away. And then his hand came down on Jaejoong ass. _**SMACK**_ _—_ again— _ **SMACK**_. Sucking in a pained yelp, Jaejoong shut his eyes, there were tear drops collecting at the corners. When a third slap landed, he cried out, and Yunho laughed a cruel laugh. "I didn't say you could fucking hump the sofa, did I?"

"No, daddy."

Cheeks heating with some serious shame, Jaejoong pressed his nose against the sofa. A palm hitting his ass—one cheek and then the other, over and over and over until Jaejoong was sobbing. His cock was so hard. His ass throbbed with pain. "Daddy…" he whined.

Jaejoong then heard some rustling behind him, he looked around and noticed that his step-dad were naked already. And then the blunt tip of Yunho cock pressed against Jaejoong hole, with zero warning, Jaejoong sucked in a surprised breath, nearly biting his lip when his step-dad cock shoved slowly in raw.

Jaejoong was all the way gone, his back arched and little simpering mewls escaping his lips. He could feel it in the way that Yunho was grasping his hips, by how rock hard his step-dad cock was—Yunho _wanted_ Jaejoong. The cock riding into him was brutal. Once Yunho had made the initial slide in, he had just fucked and fucked, filling Jaejoong whole.

Yunho arm wrapped around Jaejoong front, pulling him up back to meet with his chest before sitting on the sofa and Jaejoong cried out, sliding down fully on Yunho cock. He was bounced up, slid down. Bounced up—slid down. "Fuck," Jaejoong breathed, " _Daddy…_ "

Yunho hit that something inside of him that make him see star and pleasure. Gripping Jaejoong thigh while spreading him wide and make him riding his cock hard. He can feel his step-son clenching deliciously around his cock and know he was about to come. He uses his right hand to reach the front and stroke Jaejoong cock furiously and fast.

"Ahhhh… Daddy… more… more… Ahhhh… Coming… I'm about to come… Daddy…"

Thrusting his cock up more brutally because he can feel his own orgasm nearing, his stroke on Jaejoong hand never stop working. He thrust, thrust, thrust and thrust.

 **SPLURT!**

He come inside his step-son holes hard, filling him up with his sperm.

"DADDY!" Jaejoong cried in pain.

Why?

Because when Yunho come inside of him, Jaejoong was nearing his climax too, but Yunho being a sadist denied his step-son orgasm by clenching his hand on Jaejoong cock hard and making him to have a dry orgasm. His cock hurt from the dry orgasm that he just had. He turn around to glare at his step-dad but only to be greeted by Yunho smirk.

"Daddy, why-"

"You think I'll just let you come, baby slut?" Yunho mocked, "Nope. This is your punishment, baby boy. You will not come until daddy told you so. Understand, slut?"

"But daddy-"

"I said, do you understand, baby slut?" Yunho repeated in a stern voice.

"Y-Yes, daddy…"

"Good. Now be a good boy and follow what daddy told you to." Yunho said.

Yunho smiled, nodding in approval as he idly stroked his cock once before forcing it into his step-son forcibly open mouth. "Show me what you can do with your mouth…make yourself valuable to me, baby slut" he commanded, sighing in satisfaction as he started to thrust.

Jaejoong gagged around the warm big cock, struggling to run his tongue along the sides. He groaned as his step-dad fucked his face without slowing down, uncaring of the way he gagged and choked on it whenever he pushed himself down too deep too fast. Eventually he was able to gain control of himself, grunting as he swallowed around the head of his daddy erection, making the other gasp and groan in pleasure.

"Good…such a good boy!" Yunho panted, smiling down at his step-son. He bit his lower lip, refusing to ease up on the other, thrusting deep into his mouth, choking him when he held himself there for several seconds before pulling back again, listening to the way he coughed and gagged before being forced to endure another face fucking.

The Yunho pulled out of Jaejoong mouth just as he reached orgasm. He gripped the base of his shaft, allowing himself to cum onto the panting Jaejoong face and heaving chest. He smiled to himself once he was finished, enjoying the dirty face with his white semen on his step-son.

"Beautiful." He said.

" _Fuck_ \- look at you Jae, you are so fucking hard for me right now," Yunho cooed, dragging the vibrator out inch by inch before slamming it back into Jaejoong, earning a choked gasp from his step-son.

" _So hard, daddy!_ " Jaejoong agreed, bobbing his head up and down rapidly to show how badly he needed Yunho.

"What do you want daddy to do baby slut, do you want to be fucked with this all night long?" Yunho moved the toy again, and even though Jaejoong shuddered and moaned, he shook his head no at the same time.

"No - I want daddy, your cock daddy - _fuck_ ," Jaejoong whined loudly, and Yunho did as he asked and took the vibrator out of Jaejoong ass, placing it out of the way on the floor.

Yunho couldn't stop staring at Jaejoong; he was covered in a light sheen of sweat, panting hoarsely as he craned his neck around to look at his step-dad, who still hadn't moved.

" _Fuck_ baby boy," Yunho groaned, pressing the tips of his fingers against Jaejoong ass, feeling the soft flesh trembling underneath his touch. Yunho realized that his entire vocabulary had basically been reduced to the word _"fuck"_ and his step-son name, but that was just what Jaejoong did to him, and he was too turned on to really care enough to try and be more eloquent.

 _"Daddy."_ Jaejoong was begging now, so far gone he didn't care how desperate he came off, and Yunho soaked it up.

He loved when Jaejoong got like this, so needy and aching for him - _his cock_ , and only Yunho could give him what he was asking for no one else.

"Yeah - okay, Daddy gonna fuck you Jaejoong, fill you up better than this toy ever could, but first..." Yunho trailed off as he craned his neck forward, swiping his tongue over Jaejoong stretched hole.

 _"Ahh!"_ Jaejoong screamed out, pushing back against Yunho face as he buried his head in a pillow in an attempt to muffle his cries.

"Nuh uh Jaejoong, Daddy wanna hear you," Yunho commanded, pulling gently on Jaejoong hair until he lifted his head back up, before returning to his previous position with his face buried in Jaejoong ass.

Yunho loved doing this, because Jaejoong was so responsive, trembling and moaning like he had never felt anything better in his life, and Yunho couldn't get enough of the sounds his step-son made, or the way his muscles constricted around his tongue.

Lapping eagerly, Yunho shoved his tongue inside of Jaejoong as far as it could go, and the accompanying moans he received were enough to have him groaning against Jaejoong ass as he continued to force his tongue inside him.

Yunho reached around and stoked the head of Jaejoong cock with the tip of his fingers, spreading the pre-come leaking from it around the sensitive skin lazily. Yunho own dick was throbbing, so he couldn't even imagine what Jaejoong was feeling.

"Stop - _please_ , Daddy - I can't, Need to come…" Jaejoong cried out after a few minutes, and Yunho pulled away reluctantly, flexing his aching jaw to ease some of the tension in the muscles.

"Not yet baby, Daddy gonna fuck you now baby, fuck your pretty ass and let you come, my baby slut." Yunho said.

" _Please_ \- please, fuck me, Daddy. Make me come." Jaejoong was chanting softly as he waited for Yunho to be ready, and when Yunho lined himself up with Jaejoong spit soaked hole, Jaejoong spread his legs as wide as they could go, whimpering pathetically in anticipation.

Yunho gasped and groaned, his hands coming down to clasp Jaejoong hips as he thrust again, and again, each time more animalistic than the next. His words, holy and profane, streamed inarticulate from his lips as he pounded his cock inside Jaejoong. "Jesus, Jaejoong…can't think…God…all day…Christ, so tight…could go on…fucking you forever…"

Jaejoong had lost count of the number of times he had dry orgasm. He leaned heavily against the bed, hand clenching the mattress beneath him, his legs barely capable of holding his upright against the onslaught of Yunho body inside him. His step-dad words made him burn hotter, even as he winced at the tightness of Yunho hands on his hips. Just then, one of his daddy hands left his hip, reached up and grasped the hair at the back of his head, pulling Jaejoong back towards him. He arched back, the pull on his hair shocking and erotic.

Yunho hand then left Jaejoong hair, reaching Jaejoong front, pinching his nipples while his teeth bit Jaejoong nape. He's about to come again, but know that he couldn't disobey his daddy, he sob and plead his daddy.

"Daddy… Please… let me come… Ahhh… Daddy!"

"Fuck. So tight. Why should I let you come, baby?" Yunho groaned as Jaejoong wall clenching around him.

"Please… Daddy… Ahhh… Ahhh… I've been punish enough… let me come, Daddy… Ahhh" Jaejoong begged.

"How many time did you have your dry orgasm?" Yunho asked, as his hips thrust hard fucking his step-son.

"Ah! S-Seven! Ahhh! Daddy… Please! Let me come… Ahhh… my cock will burst… Ahhh… Daddy…" Jaejoong cried pitifully.

"Shh… Baby, don't cry. You can come now. Come baby." Yunho said as he fasten his pace.

"DADDY! COMING!" With his daddy permission, Jaejoong come hard for the first time, spurting his semen on the white sheet beneath him.

It spurred Yunho on, the knowledge he could pleasure his step-son like this. "You like that, my boy?" he whispered in Jaejoong ear. "Like for me to grab you, to bite you, to fuck you and make you come?"

"Y-YES, DADDY!" He cried out.

Yunho hand on Jaejoong sweaty chest, nipples pinched between his fingers, his cock surging in and out of Jaejoong body, slick with his _semen_ when he come inside. His right hand released Jaejoong hip to grasp his step-son right ass cheek, squeezing it as he drove his cock into Jaejoong body. He slapped it, relishing the sharp sting of the contact on his palm and the jerk of Jaejoong body in response, and it fed his own desire.

"Did you like that, baby slut?" he asked as he did it again, and heard Jaejoong moan. "You like daddy to spank you, my baby slut?" Jaejoong nodded his head frantically, moans rippling from his throat with every thrust his step-dad gave him. "You like daddy to fuck you, Jae?" Yunho growled in Jaejoong ear.

"Yes! Daddy!" He wailed, his hands braced on the bed sheet, thrusting back against Yunho in time with his. "Please! Daddy! Going to come again!" Jaejoong reached for his cock, madly stroking until he sobbed his release up towards the mattress sheet, painting the already dirty sheet with his white semen.

Yunho held Jaejoong hips still in his hands while he continued to pummel his holes with his cock, each thrust fueling his unrelenting need, building towards an oblivion that was just within his grasp.

" _Mine_ , baby boy!" he shouted as he thrust wildly, feeling the walls of his step-son asshole grip him once more. His inner thighs quivered with the inevitability of his climax. "You're _mine_ , Jung Jaejoong!" he gasped as the countless jet of semen left his body.

His knees weakened as he cried out his release, and they fell against the king size bed that he used to sleep with Jaejoong mother, keyword here USED not anymore, they haven't sleep together for nearly half a year, seem like he lost interest with her, more like he have been lusting and falling for his step-son, Yunho hips jerking involuntarily, over and over against Jaejoong as his asshole squeezed him dry.

Yunho drew Jaejoong body close to his, spooning him against him as their breathing continued to rage in their chests. His head swam, light and ecstatic as they lay on the bed. He kiss Jaejoong shoulder before burying his nose in his step-son neck, inhaling his sweet vanilla scent.

"Tired, baby?" Yunho husky voice asked, while his arm around Jaejoong body tightening, bringing him more closely to his chest. Jaejoong answered him by nodding his head, eyes close while enjoying his daddy warm around him. "Sleep baby, daddy love you." He said and pecking Jaejoong cheek from behind.

"Daddy, what about mummy?" Jaejoong asked suddenly feeling guilty for having sex with his step-dad and betraying his mother.

"What about her?"

"We shouldn't have been doing this… what if mummy know?" He asked, now turning his body around to face Yunho, looking at him with his big doe eyes.

"Daddy have something to tell you, your mother and daddy will divorce. Your mother had fallen for her boss and daddy didn't have a feeling for her anymore." Yunho told Jaejoong.

Jaejoong eyes widen in shocked before tears started to form on his eyes, making Yunho panicked and asking what's wrong to his baby.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"D-Daddy… will that mean we will be separate? I don't want to be away from you…" Jaejoong cried.

"What make you think we will be separated, baby?" Yunho asked confuse.

"B-Because if mummy and daddy divorce to marry that man… shouldn't I be following mummy to live with my new daddy?" Jaejoong asked, sobbing.

Yunho heart tighten at the thought of his baby will be calling other man _daddy._ He didn't like that, his baby should only calling him daddy alone, no one else. And no one will be taking his baby away from him.

"Shh… baby, even after your mummy and I divorce, you'll still be living here with daddy. Your mother and I agree to that already. You will be living here as my lover." Yunho said.

"L-Lover? Really? We will not be separate?" Jaejoong asked with a smile on his beautiful face.

"Yes, baby. Do you want to be daddy lover?" Yunho asked before leaning in to kiss Jaejoong cute nose.

"Yes! Daddy I want to be your lover." Jaejoong squealed.

"And one more thing baby, don't call anyone else _daddy."_

"Why? When mummy will be marry to that man shouldn't I call him daddy?" Jaejoong asked.

"No. you can only call me daddy, no one else baby. Because you're mine. My baby boy. My baby slut." Yunho whispered near Jaejoong ears possessively.

 **-THE END-**

Alright that's the end... I don't know how to end it... so just let me end it like this, okay?

Do Review~~~

-Kim Zurara-


End file.
